La cura real
by Elien LG
Summary: "Debes soñar antes de que tus ilusiones se hagan realidad" Ninguna pareja en esta historia me convence mas que Newt y Thomas, sorry xD.


oK OK OK algo fuera de tiempo, pero al fin lo pude subir :') gracias.

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decir/especificar pero ya no hay tiempo xD

Como sea, todo corresponde a James Dashner.

_Este fic participa del fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

* * *

…

"—¡MÁTAME! —rugió y luego los ojos de Newt se iluminaron como si hubiera recibido un último soplo de cordura y su voz se suavizó—. Por favor, Tommy. Por favor."

El nudo en su garganta hacía mas que doler, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón lo cegó por unos segundos, mientras los cuales, una repentina calma los cubrió. Todo se resumió a ellos. Los sonidos se fueron haciendo distantes hasta que dejaron de oírse. Si antes la explanada estaba llena de cranks corriendo por seguir sus impulsos, ahora se veía solitaria, o mas bien, ya no reconocía nada. Sólo una cosa estaba presente en ese momento, la negativa de Thomas. No iba a matar a Newt…

—Ven conmigo. —Ya no se tomó la molestia de llamarlo a que se uniera a todos, sino de que fuera con él, como una última prueba a la amistad tan fuerte que sabía los unía.

Pero ya conocía la respuesta, intentarlo era inútil y la decisión de no disparar estaba tomada. Las lágrimas tras sus ojos no soportarían quedarse allí mas tiempo.

—Entonces tú ven conmigo.

Ahora sí que se volteó el mundo, el ruido volvió como un duro golpe de realidad. Jamás lo habría pensado y sin embargo, ¿por qué importaba tanto que fuera con ellos? ¿por qué la insistencia de que volviera si sabía que jamás encontrarían una cura?

Ya no importaba, la decisión llegó a su cabeza dos dolorosos segundos después.

Y así lo hizo…

* * *

Amanecer, moverse y provocar dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo no formaba parte de la nueva vida que Thomas había decidido llevar.

"Nueva vida…"

Las palabras flotaron en su mente a la vez que abría sus ojos con cautela a un bajo techo de lona que probablemente en el pasado era traslúcido, pero ahora parecía casi milagroso que una luz opaca amarilla se filtrara al cuarto, porque eso era donde estaba. Una habitación de dos metros y medio de cada lado con una puerta negra torcida frente a él hacia la derecha.

No había nada allí, aparte de la minúscula cama donde cada intento por ponerse mas cómodo terminaba en tragedia por el dolor que fomentaba en todo su cuerpo.

Pero había algo mas allí; a su derecha en el suelo sobre una pequeña manta, aun mas sucia que el techo, descansaba Newt encogido en una posición relajada a excepción de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, los cuales encerraban pesadillas que Thomas nunca alcanzaría a comprender.

Como si su mirada hubiera atravesado la conciencia de su amigo, Newt despertó con una mirada confundida, aunque todo se aclaró cuando Thomas le sonrió.

—Te odio —le dijo y volvió su vista al techo.

—Casi tan horrible como dormir en el suelo.

Newt se sentó sobre la manta a la vez que buscaba algo a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Thomas que había captado de reojo los movimientos desesperados de Newt.

—Nada —contestó él calmándose de repente—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Creo que lo puedes adivinar.

—No puede ser peor de lo que veo.

Pero no era como si su aspecto mostrara un buen estado. Para empezar, en el lado que alcanzaba a ver, reconocía un pequeño corte que iba desde el fin de su ceja y terminaba hasta media mejilla, en la comisura de su boca había sangre seca y su camisa sin mangas dejaba ver, además de sus brazos marcados, varios moretones pequeños y unos nudillos prácticamente en carne viva.

—Lo siento —dijo Newt mientras se ponía de pie y evitaba ver el resto de Thomas—. Pero así son las bienvenidas aquí.

—No podría haberme imaginado nada mejor que golpear al nuevo hasta que se desmaye.

—Tienes mejor aspecto de lo que yo lo tuve —sonrió con suficiencia—. Así que párate que se enfría el desayuno.

El primer intento de Thomas para ponerse de pie fue catastrófico: solo acabó por abrirle de nuevo un corte en su estómago que hasta ese momento ignoraba, pero tras el apoyo de Newt finalmente lo logró y ambos salieron a un pasillo pobremente iluminado al que Thomas tardó en acostumbrarse un rato, pero Newt conocía el camino a la perfección y después de unos segundos de doblar varias esquinas finalmente llegaron a un área abierta bastante grande y concurrida donde la luz era rojiza por las grandes construcciones metálicas que sostenían un techo oxidado a varios metros de altura por sobre un recito con tres mesas tan largas que se perdían entre la multitud de personas que andaban por allí.

Al principio, Thomas pensó que su acabado aspecto llamaría la atención, pero en seguida notó como él en realidad se encontraba en perfecta salud comparado con los demás.

Había una gran variedad de gente de todos colores y lo mas triste, de todas las edades. Iban desde pequeños niños menores de dos años a ancianos que parecían papeles arrugados.

A ambos lados de las mesas había barras de metal y tras ellas cocineras desaliñadas sirviendo una pasta grisácea a las desanimadas personas que se atrevían a comerla.

—Ve por una de esas —ordenó Newt a Thomas—. Ahora vuelvo, te alcanzo en las mesas.

Y sin mas, Newt desapareció entre la multitud.

Hasta ese momento, Thomas no había analizado lo mucho que dependería de su amigo para acostumbrarse a vivir de ese modo y en cuanto se encontró solo no pudo mas que hacer como los demás.

Bajó la cabeza y caminó sin ánimos hasta la barra mas próxima en donde le sirvieron algo parecido al lodo que se forma del cemento y un vaso con agua turbia.

Temiendo que su comida se endureciera en cualquier momento, se apresuró a buscar un espacio vacío en las mesas. No fue difícil, muchas personas preferían no comer a probar esa inmundicia.

Antes de que pudiera picarla, Newt apareció con una media sonrisa y se sentó frente a él.

—Toma —dijo y le pasó una pastilla púrpura por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un mejor desayuno.

Thomas alzó la píldora como intentando averiguar de qué manera eso podría alimentarlo.

—¿Lo prefieres?

Él sólo asintió aunque algo indeciso.

—Sígueme —dijo por último y se puso de pie.

Newt se movía rápido aun con su cojera, así que su compañero, en una decisión inmediata, se levantó también y tragó la pastilla en seco pues el agua que le dieron no solo parecía de caño, lo era.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de esquivar personas, Newt condujo a Thomas hacia una zona poco concurrida, de lado contrario a donde estaba lo que supuso era el área de habitaciones.

En esa parte el techo se había caído para ser reemplazado por múltiples lonas parchadas y así evitar los fuertes rayos solares y el cortante viento nocturno. Lo que quedaba de las trabes y láminas de la construcción bloqueaban varias puertas viejas inaccesibles.

—Esto lo aprendí una semana después de que llegué.

Tras una sonrisa de complicidad, Newt fue a la izquierda y levantó una lona negra que cubría mas vigas oxidadas y entró casi gateando. Thomas lo siguió, pensando en lo imposible que era pasar por ahí, pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo ver cómo hacía Newt para esquivar vigas ya sea pasando sobre ellas o gateando.

Una vez que Newt llegó a una de las puertas, la empujó con facilidad lo suficiente para salir de allí aún a gatas pues no se podían poner de pie mientras atravesaban esa zona. La sostuvo un momento para que Thomas saliera y se abriera paso al infinito desierto.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente mezclado con polvo lo recibió y los rayos solares quemaron su piel de inmediato, pero para sorpresa suya, los golpes que había recibido la noche anterior ya no le dolían a pesar de que seguían ahí tan presentes como sus abiertas heridas.

—Tengo un pequeño debate en lo que respecta a mi cuerpo —dijo Thomas que aún intentaba adaptar su respiración al aire caliente.

—¿Para qué crees que era la pastilla?

—Eso debió costar mucho.

—Por ello debemos reponerla antes de que noten su falta.

—¿Cómo?

Newt señaló al horizonte.

—Hay una serie de edificios por allá en donde aún quedan víveres.

Thomas no reconoció nada al principio, pero luego aparecieron en línea recta frente a ellos algunas construcciones grises.

—Están a un kilómetro, vamos.

Y de nuevo, sin esperar a que Thomas asimilara todo, comenzó a correr.

A medio camino se detuvieron, pues ninguno podía correr mas que eso. Thomas por su creciente falta de alimento y Newt por su cojera.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Thomas pisando un riel de metal incrustado en el terroso suelo. Tenía cerca de veinte centímetros de ancho y corría de izquierda a derecha suya.

—Cada noche una vaya de metal se levanta para separar a los cranks "mas sanos" de los que no pueden vivir sin carne humana.

—No entiend…

—¿En serio Tommy? ¿Justo ahora? Vamos, que el sol también me quema a mi.

Sin decir mas corrieron el último tramo ya con el corazón en la boca y el riesgo de caer desmayados en cualquier momento.

Había montones de basura diversa rodeando los edificios, como montañas de autos inservibles apilados uno sobre otro, trozos de metal, escombros y demás restos irreconocibles. Pero cuando Thomas a penas comenzaba a explorar todo con la vista, Newt tomó a su amigo del antebrazo y con las últimas energías que le quedaban lo jaló hacia una pila de escombros especialmente grande que se encontraba a su izquierda para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Extrañas tus días de corredor? —se burló Newt entre resoplidos.

—Si, lo único malo es que soy el novato de nuevo.

—Entonces aprende rápido.

Dicho eso, Newt comenzó a escarbar en el suelo, al pie de los escombros, para encontrar un asa pequeña que jaló hasta abrirla lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran entrar.

No se veía nada del interior, todo estaba totalmente oscuro abajo.

—No creo que quieras bajar primero —dijo Newt.

Pero Thomas se sentó al borde de la compuerta y saltó al interior. Sus rodillas se doblaron por el impacto y por un momento una oscuridad asfixiante lo rodeó, pero en cuanto asimiló el lugar reconoció la cara de Newt que lo observaba desde arriba, justo antes de que saltara y la puerta se cerrara tras él.

—¡Newt! —casi gritó Thomas pues ahora si que no reconocía nada.

Solo sabía que las paredes encerraban un pasillo con un sólo sentido hacia la ciudad el cual tenía un metro de ancho. Todo ahí era de metal por la textura lisa y fría que Thomas sentía mientras buscaba a su amigo. El piso también lo era debido a el ruido que hacía al caminar.

—Calma, estoy junto a ti —susurró una voz casi a su oído.

—Muy junto a mi —reconoció Thomas y se apartó un poco.

—No lo había notado, aquí no se ve nada.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿De?

—¿Dónde está la luz?

—Arriba.

—¿Linternas?

—No cuento con esos recursos.

—¿Entonces? —Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda a Thomas y aunque sabía que allí sobraba el aire sintió como si ya estuviera a punto de acabarse.

—Sígueme.

—¿Quieres que te tome de la mano de nuevo? —La pregunta fue inevitable.

—No estaría mal.

Thomas rió por lo bajo y buscó a Newt a tientas hasta que dio con su espalda, ubicó su hombro y se colocó tras él.

—Listo.

Newt estiró los hombros un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad infinita. Su ritmo era constante, lo que significaba que sabía exactamente hacia donde ir. Para Thomas, que aún estaba ansioso, ese recorrido fue algo cercano a eterno y en cada ocasión que Newt se detenía a comprobar el camino rogaba que por fin hubiera acabado. Su mano contra el hombro de Newt arriesgaba con comenzar a sudar, lo cual sería bastante desagradable, pero no era como si su guía estuviera bien pues parecía algo incómodo con esa clase de contacto.

—Llegamos —anunció Newt.

Thomas apartó su mano de él, aunque todavía no lograba reconocer algo.

Luego, una puerta se abrió frente a ellos sin ruido y entraron.

—Genial, aquí tampoco se ve nada.

Pero en ese momento un interruptor se activó y una luz verdosa proveniente del techo medio iluminó el lugar.

—Tardará unos minutos en prender por completo —explicó Newt y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, la cual tenía las paredes también recubiertas de metal—. Es una pena que se esforzaran tanto en hacer luz infinita en lugar de comida más duradera.

Todo el lugar era un desastre. Estantes de metal tirados y doblados, bolsas plásticas vacías amontonadas y una que otra lata. El cuarto no era muy grande, tal vez tres metros por lado, pero lo más triste para Thomas fue que no observó una salida por ninguna parte.

—Debajo de cada edificio se construyeron "cuartos de pánico" llenos de reservas. En esta área hay cerca de veinte o treinta edificios. Nosotros hemos saqueado cerca de la mitad, así que debemos encontrar uno que aún no esté vacío.

—¿Ustedes?

—Si, los cranks cuerdos que me enseñaron todo esto.

Newt se dirigió a la esquina contraria de donde habían entrado. Subió a una caja y jaló otra asa del techo. Una luz blanca lo recibió a la vez que abría una nueva compuerta. No había escalera y Newt subió solo usando la fuerza de sus brazos y abdomen. Después de patalear por unos segundos al fin logró desaparecer al tiempo que Thomas aparecía bajo la nueva compuerta y averiguaba como subir.

Primero se colgó del borde e intentó jalarse, pero no dio resultado. Su peso no podía ser cargado por un cuerpo al que le faltaba mucha energía.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero de nuevo quedó colgado del borde con la vista hacia el piso.

—Vamos, Tommy —dijo Newt riendo sobre él—. Si preguntaras por ayuda sería mas sencillo.

Thomas alzó su mirada y pidió en silencio su apoyo. Con eso bastó para que Newt lo tomara de las muñecas y lo arrastrara hacia arriba. Una vez que la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba fuera (o dentro) dejó que Thomas recuperara el aliento.

—Creo que me partiste algo —dijo y se llevó las manos al estómago.

—No hay muchos huesos ahí.

—Me parece que tenía un corte. —Thomas levantó su playera—. Si, aquí está.

Newt se acercó con cautela a ver.

—No parece grave. —Apartó la vista de inmediato—. Con suerte encontraremos gasas o algo.

El lugar donde estaban parecía la estancia de una oficina a juzgar por el escritorio que tapaba directamente el hueco en el piso. Las paredes eran grises con detalles de aluminio, una estructura moderna en general, un sillón de piel carcomido por el tiempo frente a ellos, sillas ejecutivas volteadas y papeles negros tirados por todo el suelo. Mas allá, a su derecha, se distinguían paredes de cristal que dividían los distintos cubículos de oficina. La mayoría estaban rotos lo cual facilitaba el que Thomas observara la salida de aquel lugar.

—Así que ya sabes, si necesitas escapar es todo hacia el fondo.

Newt se acercó al sillón raído y sacó una vara de metal con punta en ambos extremos.

—Toma. —La lanzó hacia Thomas.

—Esto me recuerda al área —comentó él mientras la observaba—. Aunque no eran tan pesadas allá.

—Se llama metal y ni eso asegura tu vida aquí.

—Por eso estás tú conmigo ¿no? Para protegerme.

Newt bajó las manos a su cadera y desvió la mirada.

—Tommy yo… —Parecía incómodo.

—No, perdón —se disculpó Thomas de inmediato—. Lo entiendo.

—¿En serio?

—Si, comprendo que no quieras una carga más a tu vida.

—Eso no era… ¡No importa! —casi gritó—. Nos quedamos sin tiempo.

—¿Estás bien, Newt? Te ves algo alterado.

—No me repitas lo que sé desde hace meses. Sólo vámonos de aquí.

Newt salió a toda prisa del cubículo con Thomas detrás de él. Cada uno portaba una vara que esperaban nunca usar.

En cuanto salieron a las calles Thomas reconoció a su izquierda el recinto de donde venían y una avenida interminable a su derecha. Todo con el mismo aspecto desolado.

—El edificio que visitaremos hoy está a cinco calles de aquí. Es probable que debamos correr de regreso.

—Espero que por lo menos sea con el estómago lleno.

—Lo prometo. —Y Newt comenzó su nueva caminata con Thomas a su lado.

Los únicos pensamientos que podían llegar a ambas mentes eran de tristeza, pero no era para menos pues eso inspiraba aquel lugar vacío. Algunas construcciones estaban totalmente saqueadas hasta el punto de que no quedaba ningún cristal en pie. El sol no tenía el mismo efecto en esa zona. En su lugar, una fresca brisa les secaba el sudor de la cara y tranquilizaba sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían recorrido cinco manzanas en total silencio, así que doblaron a la izquierda y entraron a un nuevo edificio igual a todos: oficinas abajo con cubículos de cristal, paredes grises y veinte pisos sobre sus cabezas.

—Perdona la seriedad, pero afuera nada es seguro, prueba de ello este lugar. Fue nuestra víctima hace dos semanas —explicó Newt mientras se movía hábilmente entre los distintos pasillos de las oficinas—. Nos llevamos todo lo que pudimos, pero encontramos algo diferente aquí, algo que reservamos para la siguiente excursión.

—¿Se considera traición si vienes conmigo?

—Espero que valga la pena.

Newt lo había guiado a una aburrida pared algo oculta de la vista. Pero si se ponía la suficiente atención, allí, casi invisible, se encontraba el picaporte traslúcido de puerta secreta que parecía conducir al edificio vecino.

—La última del día —sonrió Newt y cedió el paso a Thomas.

En ese momento todo era claridad, casi una ilusión después de haber vivido infierno tras infierno. Por primera vez era libre de verdad, sin nada que hacer, misiones que cumplir excepto la de disfrutar lo último que le quedara de vida a su tan querido amigo. Era un pensamiento cruel, pero eso le ayudaba a entender que, si de verdad amaba a Newt, debía hacer que cada momento valiera la pena, por mas que le doliera haber dejado todo y a todos. La felicidad de estar allí con él, a pesar de tener heridas y un estómago vacío, era mayor que todo el dolor que se veía obligado a soportar.

—Increíble —suspiró Newt sin poder evitarlo al ver la nueva habitación.

Sentimientos parecidos inundaron su cabeza. Lo único que pudo rescatar de su turbia mente fue que debía protegerlo hasta que su último último aliento escapase de su alma.

—Sería una pena destrozarla —dijo Thomas hacia Newt una vez que asimiló lo que veía.

Era una sala, perfectamente conservada. Su aspecto general era el de la elegancia, con aquellos sillones de terciopelo rojo, alfombras a juego, lámparas de aspecto delicado sobre mesas de la misma clase, estantes difícilmente ornamentados llenos de libros con un acomodo perfecto. Ventanas altas cubiertas con cortinas que aún dejaban pasar la clara luz del día. Pero no era todo, más allá podían distinguir un comedor de la misma forma y varios pasillos con motivos en caoba. Todo el lugar formaba una sola idea en la cabeza de ambos y era la de que en algún momento alguien había llamado a aquel lugar "hogar".

—Newt… —susurró Thomas antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

La debilidad podía más que un cuerpo entrenado y ninguna pastilla milagrosa podría haberlo mantenido de pie por más tiempo.

Newt ya había visto eso antes, sabía que estaría bien. Un poco de comida en cuanto despertara haría que sus ánimos volvieran.

Lo que no pensó es que tardaría tanto en recuperarse. Era casi el crepúsculo y si no volvían a tiempo la valla se levantaría, sin posibilidad de dejarlos entrar.

—¿Thomas? —lo llamó Newt, pero no respondió—. Es tarde debemos volver —urgió.

Nada. Su amigo aún estaba en un cómodo sueño del que a pesar del peligro se negaba a interrumpir. Lo notaba tan calmado. Su respiración lenta, sus ojos tranquilos tras sus párpados, su cabello negro rozando su frente (hasta ese momento no había notado cuanto le había crecido) y sus labios, delgados, tal como los recordaba.

Sin saber porqué, acercó su boca hasta rozar el oído de su amigo.

—Tommy —susurró, pero la sorpresa fue para Newt pues el suspiro de Thomas al despertar dio de lleno en su cuello, lo que le provocó escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—Hey —contestó Thomas medio dormido. Pero se recuperó pronto al notar el estado de Newt:—¿Por qué no llevas camisa?

—Oh. —Fue como si hubiera señalado el porqué del color rojo del sillón—. Yo… no lo recuerd… Ah si, es el modo más fácil de sacar cosas de aquí.

—¿Una bolsa?

—Sólo hasta el refugio.

Thomas tardó un poco en analizar lo que pasaba. La tarde había caído, su amigo estaba frente a él sin camisa, la cual parecía envolver diversas cosas que sostenía en una mano. Luego pasó a observarlo de verdad. Jamás lo había visto así, ya que hasta cierto punto Newt era reservado. Pero ahora, se mostraba enfrente suyo seguro, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. No era para menos, su abdomen estaba marcado, lo cual completaba lo fuerte de sus brazos.

—Ya es tarde. —Thomas se levantó con un brinco, aunque volvió a marearse por lo cual Newt lo sostuvo un momento para luego darle un pequeño paquete.

—Tendrás que comerlo mientras caminamos.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras Thomas descubría cómo abrir una barrita energética, Newt lo condujo fuera del edificio, lejos de la casa de ensueño, lejos de aquella calle vacía. Cuando ya tenía el cereal listo para comerlo Newt empezó a correr en dirección al edificio por donde habían llegado.

—Comienzan a salir —dijo hacia Thomas asustado como pensó que jamás lo vería.

—¿Quiénes?

—Cranks peores que yo.

—Tú no eres…

—¡No es el momento!

—Newt, ¿qué pasa? —Thomas aún intentaba mantener la calma con poco éxito.

—Necesito que corras a la trampilla que nos trajo aquí.

—¿Qué? No, no me iré sin ti.

—Esto no es una novela, te alcanzaré en un momento.

—¿Una qué?

—Más tarde hablamos, lo prometo.

Una nueva seguridad cubrió los ojos de Newt, superando la locura que debía acompañarlo. Con eso bastó para que Thomas lo dejara, aunque con un enorme peso en el corazón.

Al final logró llegar a salvo a la trampilla en el piso justo cuando el sol por fin murió para dar paso a otra noche que debía sobrevivir. Sobre él alcanzaba a oír como algunos cristales se rompían, gritos con ecos terribles, incluso rugidos que esperaba vinieran de animales reales, no aquellos en los que las personas se transformaban. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Thomas por fin lograra respirar con regularidad, sólo para que su pulso volviera a acelerarse cuando la trampilla se abrió.

Estaba claro que era Newt. Jamás había estado tan feliz de verlo casi tan sano como debería estarlo.

—Veo que encontraste la luz —comentó Newt y fue a sentarse en el piso frente a Thomas.

—Esto podría ser la primera vez que agradezco estar encerrado.

—El lugar mejora mucho cuando tienes a una buena persona frente a ti.

Thomas ya no dijo nada y el hambre que sentía no ayudaba mucho. Newt lo notó, así que comenzó a deshacer el paquete hecho con su camisa aunque no volvió a ponérsela. Repartió la comida en partes iguales, la cual eran latas con verduras en conserva y una de sardinas. Todo un lujo. También había encontrado dos botellas de agua. Toda una bendición.

—No lo prometí, pero aún así. —Newt sacó un último paquetito de su pantalón—. Gasas y tela adhesiva.

—¡Hombre, no debiste! —rió Thomas, pero las aceptó de inmediato. No le apetecía andar con el estómago abierto. La Llamarada no lo afectaba, sin embargo eso no aplicaba para otros virus o bacterias.

Una vez que Thomas terminó de colocar suficientes gasas en sus heridas fue a recargarse a una de las paredes metálicas. Newt se unió a él pocos segundos después.

Por un tiempo miraron al frente, sin muchos ánimos de decir algo, pero tampoco sin sentir la necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de un rato, Thomas recordó algunas de las dudas que habían surgido a lo largo de un sólo día.

—¿Qué es una novela?

—De todo lo que podría explicarte eliges esa. —Newt sonrió mientras lo recordaba—. Una novela es una historia donde le ocurren cosas trágicas a las personas que participan en ella, algunas mueren.

—Ya veo que esta no es una.

—Aún no.

—¿Qué es esa cosa de la valla o pared?

—Una gran placa metálica electrificada que rodea de noche al pequeño palacio donde encontré un refugio temporal. Evita que los cranks con una enfermedad muy avanzada se coman a los que aún son humanos.

—¿A qué hora vuelve a bajar?

—Cada mañana, cuando el sol la toca.

—Eso es tan poético.

—A las 7 —bufó Newt.

—¿Qué hiciste mientras dormía?

—Dormir también.

Thomas volteó a ver a Newt de manera acusatoria.

—¿Querías quedarte fuera?

Newt asintió.

—Era evidente. —Ahora fue Thomas quien bufó.

—Es mi turno.

—¿De…?

—También tengo preguntas.

—Bien, supongo que tenemos tiempo.

—¿Qué dirá Minho en cuanto note tu ausencia?

—¿Estamos aquí para evitar que nos encuentren?

—No lo pensé así, sólo quería que no te golpearan otra vez.

—¿Cuantas veces pasará?

—Es mi turno —exigió Newt.

—Pero… De acuerdo, una más. —Thomas se sumió en su lugar.

—¿Qué pensaría tu novia Brenda de esto?

—Ella no es… —Thomas se sintió culpable por no haber pensado en eso antes pero su curiosidad era mayor—. ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

—Tú tan lejos de ella y… no podría explicarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Por alguna razón la pregunta ya tenía respuesta desde hacía mucho. Sólo no lo entendió hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca o mas bien hasta que no tuvo a Newt a menos de un dos centímetros de él a punto de hacer algo que ya había imaginado antes. Eso provocó que un repentino calor subiera a sus mejillas, tenía la esperanza de que Newt no lo notara, pero lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue lo ruborizado que también estaba él. Por ello, esperó a que sucediera, pero nada pasó, ¿qué estaba esperando?

Cuando sus sentidos volvieron, sólo alcanzó a ver como Newt se apartaba y volvía la cara al lado contrario.

—No pued…

Pero Thomas también lo sentía, era todo lo que necesitaba para llamarlo por el hombro, hacer que Newt volviera su vista confundida, tomarlo por el cuello y acercarlo hacia él lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

—¡Tommy! —dijo Newt y se apartó de inmediato. Su respiración se había acelerado en tiempo récord, al igual que la de Thomas, quien también se veía bastante alterado—. ¿Por qué?

Thomas se sumió en su lugar, algo decaído.

—Perdón.

Newt volvió a colocarse frente él cuando la disculpa llegó a sus oídos.

—Perdona, pero ese momento era mío, no todo es acerca de ti.

—Estoy cansado de no entend…

Pero Newt fue más rápido esta vez. Lo suficiente para completar su acción en forma de un auténtico beso. Por ello, esta vez no se apartó tan rápido, al igual que Thomas, quien correspondió como pudo al instante de sentir a Newt así de cerca. No pudo hacer mucho, en esa ocasión si que perdió la noción de todo.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ambos tenían su ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado que rieron por lo ridículo de la situación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Thomas desviando la vista. Con Newt delante no tenía mucho que ocultar.

—Algunos chicos lo hacen, en realidad ya no me importa nada.

—Perfecto.

Aquello podía tener muchas maneras de interpretarlo, pero las miradas de ambos sólo indicaban algo y era que a ninguno le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse en un nuevo tiempo récord. Después de todo, era hora de romper con esquemas. Así que Newt pasó a acomodarse mejor frente a Thomas pasando sus manos tras su cabeza, sin atreverse a más por miedo a romper con ese momento. Thomas correspondía de la misma manera, pero no sólo era el juntar sus bocas, era demostrar con toda claridad los sentimientos que estaban en mente de cada uno.

Tal vez en una ocasión, o dos, Newt llegó a morderlo, pero sólo respondió a eso con un casi inaudible gruñido en forma de "necesitas más práctica".

Una vez que sus bocas se conocieron, era necesario explorar más. El tiempo corría en su contra, si no era en ese momento tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad.

Fue Newt el que se atrevió a bajar por el cuello de Thomas dejando un rastro de pequeños besos y algunas mordidas que le provocaban toda clase de sensaciones. Por ello sólo dejó que Newt siguiera con las nuevas atenciones que le brindaba mientras intentaba con desesperación atraerlo más cerca de él, acariciando su largo cabello rubio y sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban cada vez que pasaba su manos sobre ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, se había deslizado por la pared hasta recostarse en el piso, con Newt sobre él exigiendo conocer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Resultaba extraño tenerlo así, sin camisa y una mirada en donde no reconocía el color de sus ojos a pesar de la extrema cercanía a la que se encontraba. Algo iba mal, porque se había detenido a verlo con ira, como si quisiera odiarlo de repente.

—¿Newt?

Pero no recibió respuesta. Agregando que su respiración estaba acelerada de una manera alarmante y lo tenía sujeto fuertemente contra el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Thomas evitó entrar en pánico. No conocía todos los parámetros de la enfermedad que se comía el cerebro de su amigo ya que se negaba a pensar en ello. Pero tal vez era hora de preocuparse. O no…

La mirada colérica de Newt fue sustituida, en un segundo, por una en donde sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Tommy —sollozó—. Lo siento tanto—. Y se alejó de él, mientras limpiaba su cara.

Thomas recuperó el hilo de sus pensamientos, si no fuera porque el aspecto de Newt era lamentable casi sentiría vergüenza por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

—Día a día, desde que La Rata dijo que no era inmune, he luchado contra mi mismo repitiéndome siempre porqué seguía vivo. Lo único real que he tenido en toda mi vida han sido mis amigos y cuando tomé la decisión de alejarme de ustedes, en verdad fue lo más doloroso que he hecho jamás. —Newt aún parecía querer forzar su respiración con tal de mantenerla a un ritmo normal—. Cuando te vi aparecer ayer sentí una rabia tan grande al ver lo poco capaz que fuiste de cumplir la única cosa que te pedí.

Thomas sólo tragaba en seco a su lado, con un nudo en su garganta que crecía a cada palabra dicha por Newt.

—Allí fue —prosiguió— cuando de verdad vi lo que podía llegar a sentir por ti. Antes lo único que pensaba era en alejarme lo mas que pudiera de ustedes, pero cuando suplicaste por última vez que fuera contigo entendí que si regresaba era sólo por ti. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando estuviste dispuesto a dejarlo todo debido a mi. Ese sin duda será mi peor error. Has venido a morir.

—Yo… no lo pensé de esa manera. —Un terrible peso cayó en el estómago de Thomas pero Newt no tenía razón. Era lo único que podía asegurar—. Mira, sé que las cosas no son claras en tu mente ahora, pero aunque de verdad no pensé bien las consecuencias al elegirte a ti, porque eso hice, era necesario para darme cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía. No me importa haberlo razonado bien o no, lo hice y lo por primera vez en mi vida podré decir que la disfruté de verdad.

Eso era lo último que Thomas necesitaba decir. Si volvía a intentar algo con Newt su mente se volvería loca, perdería el control de nuevo y temía que en esta no pudiera controlarse. Así que, con una tristeza en descriptible en su corazón no pudo más que acomodarse junto a Newt y cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de que algún día, de verdad pudieran disfrutar todo lo bueno que tenía la vida.

Y con esa extraña fantasía en mente, todo volvió a resumirse a ese momento en que aún debía decidir su apretar el gatillo o no.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, lo escribí mientras escuchaba 4353785 veces la canción "Don't you worry child" de Swedish House Mafia. Maldito tumblr, es el responsable u.u.


End file.
